A Blast From The Past
by AriaaMontgomery
Summary: Aria comes back to Rosewood to find Ezra Fitz.


**A Blast From The Past **

"Hello everyone, welcome to my class. I don't accept slackers in my classroom, if you're going to slack, please transfer to another class", Aria Montgomery spoke the first day of school to her sophomore class, she waited for her students to write down the assignment she wrote on the chalkboard for them to copy down.

Aria put the piece of chalk she was using to write with in the chalk holder and headed to her desk. While sitting at her desk Aria pulled out her phone, expecting Emily, Hanna or Spencer to have texted her, but when she checked it was from Ezra. Aria would've screamed out in joy, but she had a class she had to teach and what would the students think of her if that's how she acted around them? When she opened the message it read _"Aria, meet me after school at 4 for coffee? We have catching up to do. Always, Ezra." _Aria flinched reading the "always" part, Ezra had left Rosewood when she was a senior, he had never spoken a word to her since, all she knew was he was teaching at Rosewood Day again, even though she thought it was a bit strange that he ran away from Rosewood and suddenly came back, she figured that now he was her co-worker she'd have to put up with it.

Aria focused her attention back to her class, "okay class, is everyone done copying down your first assignment of the year? Remember, I expect higher of you, if you slack in this class I'll kick you out, you can take a regular class instead of AP. No work is to be re-done, if you deserve an F that's what I will give you. I don't know who you had last year for English, but I'm not her. You'll call me Ms. Montgomery and only Ms. Montgomery, nothing else." Aria finished speaking, she hoped she hadn't sounded too harsh, this was their first day back to school after summer break, they were probably tired, Aria decided maybe at first, she wouldn't be so hard on them.

When she looked up again she saw a student raising her hand, the girl had on a plain plum coloured blouse, black tight skinny jeans and a pair of three inch high heels, she had medium length dark brown hair and you could tell she had on eyeliner and mascara, "yes?" Aria said as she directed her attention to the girl with her hand raised.

"My name is Mackenzie" the girl stated, Aria pursed her lips together becoming impatient quickly, waiting for what Mackenzie had to say next, "go on", Aria told her, she become tired of waiting for the girl to continue where she was going with her point.

"Anyways, we had Mr. Fitz last year, I just wanted to let you know he wasn't a girl", Mackenzie replied to Aria who had flinched a little at his name. She took no notion on what the girl had told her, she passed out, _To Kill A Mockingbird_ to the class, "I expect you to have completed chapters one to three by Thursday and have a summary of what you read, you may begin early with your assignment." Aria told the class, then she walked over to her desk and sat in the chair.

She pulled out her phone and replied to Ezra's text, "_sounds great. Can't wait to see you there. –Aria"_, then she pressed the send button waiting for it to show the message had been delivered. She waited two minutes before getting a reply from Ezra, "_See you soon, my love. Always, Ezra._" Even though she swore to herself she was over him a smile quickly appeared on her face.

She then directed her attention somewhere else, to her computer, she pressed the power button on the monitor waiting for it to power up, she quickly typed in her username and password, which the school had provided her with and pressed "enter", the screen turned to the home screen you would generally see on a desktop computer and she clicked Internet Explorer, the blank page came up and she typed in the search bar the web address to her email for the school, when it showed up she clicked "activate an account", she quickly typed in the needed information, checked it over twice and pressed "continue", she looked at her class making sure they were actually working.

She stood up from her desk and walked back to the front of the classroom, she rested her hands on the edge of the chalk holder and said, "what chapter are you all on?" she listened for replies, mainly getting "half of the first chapter", she sighed and sat back at her desk, she finished setting up her email and checked her inbox, nothing, yet. She knew her inbox would become soon full, she sighed and wrote an email to Ezra, "Dear Ezra, I know we haven't talked in a while, so I was thinking your plan for meeting me for coffee is a good idea. I'll see you at four after school. Sincerely, Aria Montgomery."

She looked at her class just as the bell rang, she sighed and leaned back in her chair, waiting for her next class to file in and fill up the chairs like the previous class had done, she wasn't ready to repeat the same speech she had already said for the last two periods, she stood up and mentally prepared herself.

(Chapter 2 coming soon!)


End file.
